


my kind of wonderful

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Het, Karaoke, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank joins Team Witness for karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my kind of wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic 200 word challenge. Prompt any, any, karaoke

"This is a regular occurrence?" Frank wrinkled his nose in disbelief as Ichabod nodded. 

"Miss Jenny and the Leftenant take it quite seriously," he explained. "Although I find that some lyrics..." He pursed his lips like there was a bad taste in his mouth. "...Are not quite His Majesty's English." 

Frank raised his beer to his lips to hide his grin, not mentioning that there hadn't been a king in England for sixty years. "Take this... ditty," Ichabod continued, waving an arm at Jenny and Abbie onstage. "What, pray tell, is it exactly that sisters are doing for themselves?" 

Frank didn't touch that one, just shrugged and enjoyed the view until Jenny and Abbie finished. 

"Have you picked yet?" Jenny's voice hovered between teasing and challenging, edging towards the latter. 

Frank didn't blink. "Matter of fact, I have." He didn't miss her smile as he walked past her, one that only grew as the first notes of "My First, My Last, My Everything," rang out. 

He never took his eyes off her as he sang, saw her eyes light up, a flush spreading from her chest through her neck and cheeks. 

He'd sing all night if that was his reward. 


End file.
